<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable by EmoNobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130682">Vulnerable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoNobody/pseuds/EmoNobody'>EmoNobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, originalcharacters - Freeform, originalstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoNobody/pseuds/EmoNobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have existed among humans for many years. Hidden in the shadows for none to find. But none ever went violent.<br/>Only the skeptics and the conspiracists believed. Researches soon found them however.<br/>Werewolves. Strong, fast, and morphing. However, weak to silver, and weak to music. Overwhelming the creature completely would cause it to become docile.<br/>Demons. Hardest to take, but easiest to break. Despite their power, when not taken care of and given human souls, become weak and powerless, reverting to human like creatures. Easy to manipulate.<br/>The witches. Gifted with the power of nature, and appreciated by the forests of life. Endowed with its magic, was weak without it. With nothing and no hope to cling too, without any form of nature, they become weak and hopeless. Unable to find strength even in themselves.<br/>Then, the vampires. Strong, fast, and charming. Immortal. Weak to the very thing people believed they loved. Human blood. Easily controlled by whos ever they drunk, left them weak. And vulnerable. And docile when erased into a blank slate.<br/>Collectors see them as things. Researchers see them as specimens. But they see themselves as monsters. But how might they see each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison &amp; her books (Ace Baby), Four &amp; Dream &amp; Zeik</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original story and I hope anyone who comes across this enjoys it. If you do, consider checking out other stories. I write original stories and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was bustling as usual. People chatting about their worthless lives. Not a single soul worth a moment of her time. There was one person she wanted. One person she needed. One person she CRAVED. Him. She accidentally broke the glass in her hand while her eyes watched him come closer. It was time.<br/>
He just yawned a bit, quietly walking over to the bar to take his seat. He smiled gently as he swung his feet happily. He sat onto the bar as his favorite bartender came over.<br/>
“Heyya Courtney!” He waved. “How’ve ya been?”<br/>
“I’ve been a bit down,” she admitted. “Jason and me have been having problems sadly.” He frowned a bit and swiveled around in the stool, making it squeak.<br/>
“Well that’s no good… what happened? You guys were doing so well!”<br/>
“I think he’s cheating on me honestly,” she sighed. “With Nina!! NINA!” He grimaced<br/>
“Oh god… I’m so sorry Courtney…” He took a small sigh. “Well… I’ll tip ya extra well tonight, alright? Extra $20 and you go get yourself some good chocolate and a nice movie. If he can’t stay for you, he doesn’t deserve you.” She smiled slightly.<br/>
“Thanks… it means a lot…” He smiled.<br/>
“Can I get one Bloody Mary?” He adjusted his glasses. “I think it’ll be a good way to finish off the night.” She smiled.<br/>
“I’ll make you a strawberry daiquiri. Just because you look like you’re older doesn’t mean you are.”<br/>
“...that works too. Thank you!”<br/>
“Of course.” And with that, the art started. He couldn’t help but admire her courage. Her kindness. Her generosity. Her. Like a art, her hips swayed in almost a seductive way as he grimaced. Internally groaning with a ‘Not like that you dumbass. I admire you as a friend’.<br/>
She soon turned back around, the red drink in her hand, as she placed in front of him.<br/>
“Here ya go.” She smiled. “I hope you enjoy.” She leaned over the cabinet slightly, getting over and taking a seat next to him. He took a drink, savoring the amazing taste. Lightly swirling it around the glass, he let it form almost a tornado, as he chugged so only half of it was left. That’s when he realized… something was wrong. He couldn’t move his hand.<br/>
“You know… vampires are really cool,” Courtney smiled, taking a drink of her water. “They’re strong… they’re fast… they’re attractive… but… everyone thought they were invulnerable.” He started to shake as he tried to regain control of himself. Courtney leaned over, and laced their hands together. He couldn’t fight it. “But… drinking the blood… of a human… forces them to obey their every command…” He looked down at the glass with fear.<br/>
“Y-you… how did you…” he managed out.<br/>
“Dear.” He stopped again, unable to move. “Finish that drink.” He couldn’t stop himself as his hand moved, forcing the drink to his lips as he started to chug it. He felt himself getting very hazy very fast as she smiled, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her hand cupped the side of his cheek as he couldn’t move or look away. “You’re so pretty… and you’re now mine…” He could feel her slightly move his lip as she started to run her fingers over his fangs.<br/>
No one even seemed to notice them. It was too busy. He was begging for someone to realize something was wrong, as she leaned forward, whispering into his ear.<br/>
“You’re going to stand up, and come with me without making a noise.” He couldn’t fight her command as he got up. Her feet hit the ground as well as she started to walk. It was like he was on a track that was constantly moving. Nothing he could do. Weak. She waved goodbye to her boss as they walked out.<br/>
Soon coming upon her car, she smiled a bit. “Get into the front passenger seat, and sit there quietly.” He couldn’t stop her as he started to cry slightly. He wasn’t gonna get out of here. He was forced to take the seat as she got into the drivers seat, and started the car. “Buckle up darling. You don’t want to get hurt, do you?” His hands were shaking as he grabbed the buckle and pushed it into the lock, locking him into the car.<br/>
“W-why Courtney…? I t-thought w-we were friends…” he trailed off. He couldn’t even move his head.<br/>
“You’re mine… and you’ll be mine forever…” She squealed. “Now, grab those zipties, and tie them around your hands.” He couldn’t fight her as he did as he was told. They got deeper and deeper into his skin as he quietly cried out. She smiled. “God… everyone always talks about how strong you vampires are… but seeing you so weak makes me so… happy…” She smiled as she put her car into reverse, and pulled out of her parking spot. “You can talk now.”<br/>
“N-no…” he started to sob. “N-no!! I w-was fine!! I n-never did anything!! I-I’ve never drinken human blood!! I’ve never even bit a-anyone!! W-why?! Why me?!” He sobbed. “I n-never did anything to you!! Or anyone!!”<br/>
“God can you be more pathetic?” she squealed. “It’s so cute!”<br/>
“P-please… p-please let me go!!” he cried out. He still couldn’t move. “P-please!! I w-won’t tell anyone!! I’ll l-leave town!! I’ll do anything!! J-just let me go!!”<br/>
“You’re so cute!” she giggled. “But… I think we need a fresh start. This is my first permanent command.” His body tensed up as he couldn’t move or talk. “I’m the only person you love.” His mind stopped. It was still. “Now… you feel your skin starting to crawl.” His arms felt like bugs were crawling up and down in an agonizing pain. “Your mind is starting to get hazy.” He was trying to hold on. He could get out of this if he could just hold on a bit longer. “You can’t talk with anyone unless I allow you to.” His tongue started to go numb.<br/>
“P-please…” he choked out. “Please don’t d-do this…”<br/>
“And you can’t remember your own name,” she smiled. His mind went blank as she smiled. “You can’t remember who you are. All you know.. Is you are Number 4.” She smiled. “You’re calm. You’re safe. You’re happy. You’re…” she couldn’t help but snicker. “Numb.” Everything just stopped. “Goodnight… go to sleep. Number 4.” His head hit the seat as everything just… stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He reawoke… in quietness. He felt… nothing. Was he a he? That he did not know. He sounded right… so… he supposed it worked.<br/>	He sat up quietly, rubbing his aching head with a quiet groan. Where was he? Who was he? Too many questions for him. He didn’t like questions. <br/>	He took a deep breath, and decided to switch his focus to the room surrounding him. It was… dark. Murky. Pretty humid. Not particularly nice.</p><p>	Did he know what was nice?</p><p>	That he didn’t know. He didn’t have anything to compare it to. So, he had nothing to complain about. He just quietly looked around. Moss crawled up the damp walls, seemingly overpowering the strange smell of chemicals. Probably to kill it. <br/>	He couldn’t help but feel bad for the moss. The moss probably didn’t know it was about to be killed. All it must have known, was that it was moss. Maybe HE was moss.<br/>	That’s when he looked down and saw his hands. His hands and arms were certainly a nice dark shade of brown. It was pretty. <br/>	His nails were an equally pretty shade, as they were pretty long. Like little mouse teeth. </p><p>	Wait. What was a mouse?</p><p>	He looked at himself even more confused. His mouth was numb. Uncomfortably so. He just bent down. A temptation to bite his thumb. The nail on the thumb was chewed down a bit already. Had he done that? <br/>	He didn’t think so. But… it was calming as he bit onto the nail, starting to chew. <br/>	It was a nice sensation as he relaxed, leaning against the wall again. Thats when he heard something start. A slow melody. <br/>	Did he know what a melody was? How did he know what a melody was? He just shrugged, still content with the nail biting. Whatever it was, it was peaceful and quiet. Like little violins being plated by tiny mice. With little bows. He couldn’t help but smile at the idea.<br/>	Of course, his peaceful daydreaming was interrupted by loud crying.<br/>	“S-stop!! S-stop!! P-please please please make it stop!! I’m not doing anything!! I won’t do anything!! P-please!!” He couldn’t help but feel concern for the person as he got up, tiptoeing slightly to the bars holding him in. He peeked out as he saw someone curled up on the floor crying and sobbing. “Stop it!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!” Then, the music stopped. He slightly walked forward as he felt himself walk through the bars. He looked at them confused, before shaking his head, and walking over to the person. <br/>	It seemed to be a girl. Half covered in fur, having ears and a tail. He looked at her curiously, slightly kneeling down, and offering his hand to help her up. She stopped, looking up at him confused. “...w-who… w-who are you?” He stopped. Slightly wanting to respond but… his mouth was numb. Responding… didn’t sound good. And he didn’t know either. He just shrugged, helping her up as she looked at him. Then, started to sniff him.<br/>He didn’t mind. It didn’t bother him. He just let her, before she looked up. “You’re… new.” He stopped again, shrugging. She slightly grabbed his hand, lifting it up as he just stared. He… didn’t particularly like being touched, but he didn’t want to hurt the new person. So… he just complied.<br/>“Allison! Are you-” A new voice came in. He looked at the new person curiously. A boy wearing the same clothes as him ran in. “...hello. You’re… new.”<br/>“I think she’s the new girl!” ‘Allison’ smiled. He stopped. Girl. No. That… that wasn’t right. He shook his head as Allison looked at him. “...huh?”<br/>“...I think they’re saying they’re not a girl…” the new boy said. He nodded in agreement to that. Girl didn’t sound right. He… was a boy. “Are you… a they?” He shook his head. He was a he. A he. “Are… you a he?” he nodded his head.<br/>“Oh. I’m sorry!” The girl squeaked. “I’m so sorry I had no idea!!” It… hurt him to be called a girl. He didn’t know why. It… just hurt. “Well… whats your name?” He stopped again, before shrugging.<br/>The other boy walked forward, slightly cupping his cheek so he was looking at him. The boy’s glowing green eyes and black hair complimented each other well. His dark taupe skin also worked well with it. He couldn’t help but admire it slightly. The boy slightly tilted his chin up, as his fingers traced along his collarbone. That hurt. It hurt. It caused pain. Pain. Pain pain pain. He flinched away, confused why it hurt. <br/>Did he get hurt? Was he hurt? Was he someone before he was hurt? He started to panic. <br/>Panic? What was panicking? Was he panicking? He didn’t like panicking. His neck hurt. He didn’t like it as the other boy looked at him, visibly concerned.<br/>“Hey… hey take a breath…” he took a step forward. He couldn’t help but to take a step back. Did he hurt him? Did Allison hurt him? His breath started to speed up. Where was he? “Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. I’m not moving forward,” the boy put his hands in the air. “See? I’m not coming towards you.” He looked at the boy.<br/>“Number 4… Are you number four?” The girl asked. His mind started to wander slightly as he could hear a voice in his mind.<br/>‘You are Number Four’. He nodded. He was number four, wasn’t he?<br/>“No. nono what’s YOUR name?” The boy asked again. “Number four is only your number. So what’s your NAME?” He stopped. Did he have a name? He wasn’t fully sure. He may have had a name… but… something told him he didn’t. He just looked down. Shame? Yeah. He felt shame. The boy took another step forward as he bent down. “Hey… it’s alright. Do you know how old you are?”<br/>How old was he? He didn’t know. He just shrugged again. The boy looked at him with mild concern. “...Do you know who you are?” He just looked down at his hands, before shaking his head again. <br/>An overwhelming guilt started to form in his mind as he slightly curled up. Why didn't he know who he was? Wasn’t everyone someone? Why wasn’t he someone?<br/>“Guys leave the new guy alone.” They all turned, including him. Another person stood there. Pale white skin, and horns protruding from their head. He walked over, and put his hand out. “Hey. New guy. Get up.” He looked up, before taking the hand. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Zeik. That’s Allison and he’s Dream,” they introduced everyone. He looked up at them all, and slightly observed them. <br/>“Come on new guy,” Dream helped him forward. “You’re new, so what are you?” He looked at Dream confused. What did he mean ‘what was he’? He… </p><p>It went blank.</p><p>What was he? He could see Dream notice his confused. “Well… no horns, or ears. So not a demon or a werewolf.” He reached forward, slightly cupping his face. “Open your mouth, will you?” He was confused, but did as he was told. “Ah, there we are. Vampire,” he smiled. He could feel Dream poking at his teeth and giggling. “Thats so cool…”<br/>“Dream,” Zeik groaned. “I understand you like new people, but I don’t think he likes you touching his teeth.” He… was actually rather enjoying it. He felt a strange pain in his teeth, but the feeling was quiet nice. “... I stand corrected.”<br/>“You sit corrected,” Allison corrected. Zeik looked at her confused.<br/>“I stand-” Allison swept her leg, knocking him onto the floor. <br/>“You sit,” she giggled. He just watched him curiously, still rather enjoying the sensation of Dream messing around with his teeth.<br/>“Your fangs are so cool…” Dream giggled slightly. “And pointy… kinda like Allisons!” He tilted his head slightly. “Oh! I’m sorry! I’m a witch,” he explained. <br/>“I’m a werewolf!” Allison exclaimed.<br/>“And I’m a demon…” Zeik hissed. “And I WISH you wouldn’t knock me over Allison.” <br/>“You can’t stop me Zeikyyyyyyy~!” She taunted.<br/>“I will turn on the music,” he hissed. She stopped, and stuck her tongue at him.<br/>“That’s just not nice.” They smiled.<br/>“And kicking me over is?” <br/>“Guys, guys, you’re both pretty, but we have a new friend. And fighting isn’t the best way to welcome him,” Dream said a bit irritatedly. “So… Four. Can we call you four? Number four is a bit formal…” He stopped, before nodding. “Cool! So. Four. Welcome to… wherever this place is.”<br/>“Dream...” Zeik sighed. “I think you’re overwhelming him…”<br/>“I think he likes physical affection,” Dream countered. “Four, who’s right? Do you like being touched or not?” He thought for a moment, before pointing to Dream, which made him light up. “Ha! In your face!” Dream snickered, hugging Four. <br/>“....you’re so gay,” Allison rolled her eyes.<br/>“As if you wouldn’t go after any lady you would see,” Dream countered.<br/>“S-shut up!! G-girls’s are pretty!!” Allison blushed a bit. Zeik just sighed.<br/>“You two can’t be normal for five fucking minutes can you…” they groaned. They walked over, stealing Four from Dream as Allison and Dream started to fight. Four looked back in mild confusion as Neik started to lead him along. “Don’t worry about them four. Come with me and I’ll show you around here.” Four looked at him, and nodded a bit. “First, may I check your age though? You look older than me, but I honestly can’t tell.” He nodded a bit, slightly scared as Zeik carefully took his hand. He drew what looked like a small star as it started to very lightly glow. “...you’re 17… huh…” <br/>He was 17? That’s cool. Four looked down at his hand curiously. Zeik noticed it, and smiled slightly. “Us monsters are a bit weird, huh?” He shook his head. Zeik made another star as his eyes went white for a moment, before they came back. Red as they were before. “...Silence and blankness… huh…” He just looked at Four, and gave a small smile. “I hope we get to know each other better.” <br/>Four gave a small smile. Zeik seemed nice… very nice. They had a nice… aura to them. They showed Four around their small area. There was a lunchroom… and each of them had a cell… then there was a common area between it… then what looked like a gym. Then, there was a locked door. <br/>“And we never go through there,” Zeik explained. “It’s a dangerous place. Anyone who leaves through there almost never comes back.”<br/>Four walked over, investigating the door curiously. It was quiet for a moment, when you heard footsteps into the room. He quietly listened, closing his eyes trying to figure out who’s it was. That’s when Zeik let out a small squeak. Four turned around concerned, and he could see a woman holding them by their neck. Zeik looked over at Four as he was obvious she was choking them. <br/>“F-four w-why don’t you g-go and f-find D-dream and Allison a-again, alright?” Zeik choked a bit, smiling at him. The woman’s grip on their neck tightened as he squeaked a bit more. “G-go along.” Four just looked at the woman, walking forward and trying to get her hands off Zeik’s neck. Her hands weren’t supposed to be there. She looked at him, rather amused, as she slowly let go of Zeik’s neck. <br/>“...despite me erasing you… you still have some shred of kindness in you… damn…” She growled a bit. “Four. Stop moving and go still.” He felt his body stop to an urch as Zeik looked at him in concern.<br/>“W-what did you d-do to him you bitch?!” they hissed.<br/>“He’s my bitch,” She responded. “I control him.” Four started to try to move. He didn’t like this feeling. Not at all. “Four, stand at attention.” His legs started to move without his consent as he was standing straight up. Zeik slightly moved forward in concern.<br/>“Four…”<br/>“Say your goodbye. I’ll bring him back in a week or so after reprogramming,” she smiled. They stopped a bit.<br/>“He… he just came. W...why do you have to reprogram him already? He’s already blank,” they hissed. <br/>“I want to show him he’s mine,” she smiled. “Don’t worry. He’ll come back alive. But say your goodbye and tell the others as well. You get thirty seconds.”<br/>“Can he even hear me?” Zeik asked quietly. She smiled and nodded.<br/>“He can feel and hear everything. Just can’t do anything.” They sighed a bit, and leaned forward. She walked out of the room as Four just stood there. Unable to move. They slightly cupped their hands around Four’s cheeks. <br/>“I remember you said you like physical contact…” they said quietly. Zeik bent down so Four could see their piercingly red eyes as they started to quietly sing. “Eyes red, so satanic~” It felt like he was almost being hypnotized by their eyes. Their eyes were so strikingly red and beautiful, he almost didn’t catch the message. “Hold my hands, try not to panic~” <br/>‘Try not to panic? Why would he panic?’ he thought internally, still listening to their singing voice. Despite it all, their voice was so quiet and calming, he felt a sense of longing for the voice to continue. “Rise through, please do not vanish~”<br/>	‘Do not vanish? Rise through?’ Four looked at him. He wished the song was longer as Zeik quietly finished. “And I’m going down like the titanic~” ( the song: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJkevTTn/ )<br/>	Four slightly wished for Zeik’s hands to continue holding him in the gently way as they slightly pulled away and frowned. “You’ll be okay… just come back to us… alright?” They smiled a bit. Four wanted to nod but he couldn’t. <br/>	“Skat along number 1,” the girl shewed them away. “Number 4, come along with me.” Four couldn’t fight it as his legs moved without him, dragging him along as Zeik silently watched. Four could see Zeik reach out slightly, before pulling away dejectedly. A small bit of fear filled Four as he was forced away from his new found friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>